Other Ways
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: Loki is frustrated and Frigga helps. One- shot.


A/N: I was, actually, reading something else when this little tidbit came to me. I know this isn't exactly a proper story, but more of a snapshot of an explanation of sorts. If you remember in TDW, Loki and Frigga had similar fighting styles. This explains why, I hope. Anyway, Loki is approximately 14- 16 human years. Thor is one year older than him and Sif is the same age as Loki. As always, I apologize for any OOC- ness. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Other Ways

With a frustrated growl, Loki threw his sword across the room, where it embedded itself into a wooden support pillar. He stalked to the center of the room and looked around at the heavy wooden targets that where either neatly stacked in small piles, or standing on their own supports, his anger was close to overflowing.

He never understood how he could be so awful at combat when compared to his brother. They both started training at the same time, despite him being a year younger. Though no matter how much Loki would train, or improve himself in any way, he could never win a match against Thor. He scoffed. He couldn't even win one against Sif. Not without his magic, anyway, which was forbidden in the training ring.

Loki paced, his movements betraying his anger and frustration. _Another thing Thor is perfect at! _he silently snarled.

His memories of what had happened that morning came, unbidden, in his mind. He had lost so abysmally and with Sif. Then he had suffered the humiliation of baring taunts and jests at his own expense. He had tried to bare them with his usual indifference. Though by the time the evening meal came around, and the laughter showed no signs of stopping, he made excuse, something about returning his borrowed sword, and came out to the weapons house.

Snarling, Loki released a wave of unfocused magic, setting the stacked targets on fire. He grabbed a handful of throwing daggers that were nearby, and threw them at the standing targets. He powered them with magic and causing them to break some of the legs and take a chunk out of the center.

When all the targets were destroyed, Loki stood back in the center of the room, panting slightly, and watched as the fire destroyed the last few targets. When this was done, the fire dissipated. He only felt slightly better.

It wasn't fair that everything Thor did was perfect and effortless while everything he did, he had to struggle to do and he, still, wouldn't accomplish it, not really.

He was so focused on these thoughts, that he didn't realize he wasn't alone until a voice said, "Practicing your magic, I see."

Loki spun around, startled, then relaxed and his anger and frustration behind a smile, which was no less genuine. "Mother," he greeted, inclining his head in a bow, "You know how I always want to get better at it."

Frigga returned his smile. "True. Though I never thought you would use it to destroy those innocent targets." As if on cue, a burnt stack of targets creaked.

Loki smirked unapologetically. "They deserved it."

Frigga shook her head, amused, but immediately became serious when Loki shifted closer to her. She saw something glimmer on his cheek. "Loki, what troubles you?" she asked, concerned.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean, Mother."

Frigga saw through his innocent expression and mimicked his raised eyebrow. She knew he knew exactly what she was talking about. "You don't unleash your temper like that," she gestured to the unfortunate targets, "or shed tears if there was nothing wrong."

Loki looked at her, startled. He raised his fingertips to his cheek and only then noticed that his vision was slightly blurry. He glared in silence at the offending liquid he held, knowing that if he spoke now, he would only humiliate himself further and give into his anger and frustration. The two main sources of his tears.

Frigga watched her youngest son and knew exactly when he decided to discard his facade. She had seen his sparring match with Sif that day and heard the laughter and jests at his expense later at the evening meal. She saw how hurt he truly had been as he smiled and laughed with the others. She, also, saw and recognized the mounting anger.

She had been keeping an eye on Loki's combat training for quite some time, now. She knew and accepted that thought her youngest son was strong, he was not as strong as some of the other young Asgardian warriors- to- be. However, the lessons he was being taught focused more on brute strength. He needed to be taught to utilize his other strengths.

Frigga walked the few steps it took to bring her to Loki's side. She placed her hand underneath his chin and gently lifted it to meet her gaze. She saw the questions in his eyes. Questions that unknowingly went back to his actual heritage. Something she was still angry at Odin for taking so long in telling him. "The reason why you cannot defeat Thor is because you do not possess the physical strength." She saw the flash of anger fueled by a bruised ego cross his face. She continued before he could say anything. "That being said, there are two things which you have in abundance that is more important than brute strength: Agility and a quick mind."

Loki shook his head. "I have been using them. They don't work."

Frigga smiled gently. "Only because you have not been taught how to use them properly. Let me show you, my son."

Loki tilted his head to the side, thoughtfully. After a few minutes of silence, he nodded. "Alright, Mother."

End

A/N: I'm sorry! I tried to make them sound their normal selves, but they refused. :( But, on the other hand, I finally got to write a pre- Thor!Loki and Frigga relationship! Yay! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
